


Ahora tú

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces parece que el destino está escrito. Otras veces lo vamos escribiendo conforme vamos caminando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora tú

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero dedicar este fanfic a todas las chicas y chicos que han participado en el mes de Misha Collins 2013. Espero que el destino os sea siempre favorable.

 

 

**Título:** [Ahora tú](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkbJ3l7-f9A)

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Fandom:** SPN. AU.

**Autora:** Taolee

**Disclaimer:** Ellos no me pertenecen. Fic sin ánimo de lucro.

**Rating:** NC-13

**Warning:** ninguno

**Spoler:** ninguno

**Sin betear**

**Resumen:** A veces parece que el destino está escrito. Otras veces lo vamos escribiendo conforme vamos caminando.

**Dedicatoria:** Quiero dedicar este fanfic a todas las chicas y chicos que han participado en el mes de Misha Collins 2013. Espero que el destino os sea siempre favorable.

 

**AHORA TÚ**

 

 

 

El parque de atracciones situado en el muelle de Santa Bárbara, en California, era el mejor sitio del mundo, al menos eso pensaba Dean. Solía ir muy a menudo con Sam. Sabía que a su hermano le encantaban las actuaciones que se representaban y él, siempre que podía, lo acercaba para pasar un rato los dos juntos cuando salían de clase. No es que se divirtiera especialmente con un mocoso de dieciséis años, pero le gustaba estar con él y le gustaba verle feliz.

Esa noche era distinta porque habían ido con dos de sus mejores amigos; Ash y Jo. Iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de ésta última y la noche prometía bastante.

\- ¿A qué hora hay que recoger a Jo? -Dean le robó un trozo de algodón de azúcar a su hermano sin que este se diera cuenta y siguió hablando-. Me parece raro que vayamos a celebrar su cumpleaños sin ella.

\- Tenía un turno en el bar y no podía cambiarlo -Ash se mesó el pelo y le guiñó el ojo a un par de chicas que pasaron por su lado. Al verse ignorado, se centró en sus amigos-. Además, su madre le tenía preparada una sorpresa y quería que estuviera allí esta tarde. No creo que tarde.

\- Podemos ir mientras a montarnos en alguna atracción -Sam alejó el algodón de Dean y sacó las entradas que tenía en el bolsillo para mirarlas-. La actuación es a última hora.

\- Que menudo rollo -Ash bostezó ruidosamente a propósito-. No conozco a nadie nada más que a ti que le gusten las actuaciones de teatro que se celebran aquí. 

\- Pues son muy buenas -se defendió-. La que vamos a ver esta noche ha tenido mucha aceptación y hasta hoy no hemos podido pillar una entrada. Y menos mal porque es la última actuación de la temporada.

Ash farfulló algo por lo bajo, seguramente quejándose porque tendría que aguantar el tostón de la obra.

\- Tú no estás invitado -Dean le sonrió entre dientes dándole la noticia-. Ni Jo. Sólo pude conseguir dos entradas, así que yo iré con Sam.

Los ojos de su amigo se iluminaron en medio de la noche entre las luces del parque.

\- ¿En serio? -lo abrazó como si le hubiera regalado un coche y un apartamento en la playa-. ¿No tengo que ir a esa mierda?

\- No -Dean se lo repitió riéndose-. Sólo vamos Sam y yo.

\- Joder -Ash se abrazó a él y lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos-. ¡Gracias tío! Te debo una.

Sam puso cara de póquer. Ash acababa de cumplir los veintiuno y ya llevaba varios años aficionado a la cerveza. Ahora que para él beber era algo legal, no veía con buenos ojos que su hermano se juntara demasiado con él. Dean aún no había cumplido los veintiuno, y, aunque nunca lo había visto con una cerveza en la mano, sabía que no era ningún santo. Le preocupaba que Ash lo llevara por el mal camino.

\- No sabía que esto era una reunión de chicas. Si llego a saber que habría abrazos, me habría cambiado de camiseta.

Los tres chicos se volvieron hacia la voz de Jo. La chica, que traía su melena rubia suelta y al viento, se acercaba a ellos con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Es éste -Ash le dio un empujón a Dean y se golpeó el pecho haciéndose el duro-. Es una nenaza.

\- Esto es para ti -Sam sacó un pequeño envoltorio del bolsillo y se lo entregó a la recién llegada-. Feliz cumpleaños.

\- ¡Gracias, Sam! -la chica enredó los dedos en sus cabellos y lo despeinó de un solo movimiento.

\- De nada -farfulló poniendo los ojos en blanco. Podía ser el más joven del grupo, pero ya no era ningún niño y le molestaba que le siguieran tratando como a tal. ¡Si casi era tan alto como ellos y ya tenía pelos en las piernas!

\- ¡Guau! -Jo, desenvolvió su regalo y dejó de caer sobre su palma varias chapas para colgar en su chaqueta de sus grupos de rock favoritos-. ¡Me encantan! Gracias, Sam.

El chico se sonrojó un poco. Al fin y al cabo y por muy mayor que aparentara, en algunas cosas no era más que un niño.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, ¿a qué esperamos para ir a probar la montaña rusa? -Dean miró al fondo viendo cómo esa enorme atracción de colores le atraía cada vez más como una abeja a un tarro de miel.

\- ¡Eso! -Ash se puso en movimiento rápidamente-. Tenemos que aprovechar la noche antes de que estos dos vayan a convertirse en dos ancianas.

\- ¿Qué? -Jo se colocó las chapas en la solapa de su chaqueta y los siguió.

\- Nada -Dean empujó a su amigo-. Ash, que tiene un día tonto.

 

 

 

Durante el resto de la noche estuvieron montándose en una atracción tras otra. Cenaron en un puesto de hamburguesas y Dean se pidió la más grande de todas y la que tenía doble de todo. Luego decidieron dar un paseo por el muelle para llegar a la tienda donde sería la actuación. 

\- ¿Vosotros os vais a casa o vais a seguir dando una vuelta por el parque? -Dean miró el reloj de pulsera y comprobó que ya casi era la hora.

\- Yo tengo que volver a casa -Jo fue la primera en responder-. Le prometí a mi madre no llegar muy tarde para ver alguna peli juntas.

\- Yo también me iré -Ash se quejó ruidosamente-. No voy a quedarme aquí solo... ¡Tíos, mirad eso!

El grupo siguió a su amigo hasta que llegó a un lado del muelle. Allí, una máquina de Zoltar parecía darles la bienvenida.

\- ¡Hey, esto lo he visto yo en una película! -Sam se asomó al cristal de la máquina para ver el montón de monedas que habían caído fuera de la boca del echador de cartas.

\- Si -Dean también se acercó para mirar de cerca-. En esa en la que Tom Hanks pide como deseo ser adulto y se lo concede.

\- ¡¡Qué guay!! -Ash comenzó a hurgarse en el bolsillo-. Voy a pedir algo.

\- Buah, eso es una chorrada -Jo se dejó de caer en la barandilla del muelle a un paso de ellos y los miró-. Decidme que no creéis en todas esas tonterías de echar las cartas.

\- Dean y Sam se encogieron de hombros, respondiendo con eso que ni creían ni dejaban de creer.

\- ¡Yo sí! -Ash sacó finalmente una moneda y se las enseñó antes de echarla por la ranura de la máquina-. A ver qué pido...

\- ¿En serio? -Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Estas cosas son tonterías para la gente que necesita creer en algo. Mejor ahorrate la moneda que luego siempre me andas pidiendo que te deje dinero.

\- Te noto un pelín amargado -Ash tomó los mandos y echó la moneda para poder moverlos y atinar en la boca del muñeco que había comenzado a abrirla y cerrarla. Ahora tenía que pedir un deseo y atinar la moneda dentro, sino no se cumpliría-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste una alegría al cuerpo?

Dean lo miró desafiante sin decir nada. Ese era un tema tabú y mucho más delante de su hermano, que no tenía por qué saber de su vida amorosa y privada.

\- Pregunta algo para ti que te hace más falta -respondió con demasiada sequedad.

\- No -Ash le guiñó un ojo-. Voy a pedir como deseo que Dean encuentre esta noche el amor verdadero y, que, tras disfrutar de los cálidos besos de su amante, éste tenga que irse a un lugar muy lejano para jamás volver a verle.

\- Eres un gilipollas -Dean le dio un tortazo en el brazo para que no atinara y cayera fuera, pero ese golpe, precisamente, fue lo que hizo que la moneda diera un salto al final de su trayectoria y cayera limpiamente dentro de la boca del mago.

\- ¡Ja! -Ash pegó un salto pavoneándose de su logro-. Si es que soy un máquina.

\- Eres un mierda -Jo había llegado a su lado tras haberlo visto todo-. Si no llega a ser por el golpe de Dean, habrías fallado.

\- Eso significa que tú has escrito tu destino -Ash se agachó para ser el primero en coger la tarjeta con la resolución que tendría que salir de la ranura inferior de un momento a otro.

\- Siempre te puede decir que no te concede el deseo -Sam miró a su hermano algo preocupado.

Dean le sonrió olvidando las ganas que tenía de agarrar el pescuezo de Ash con las dos manos y apretar muy lentamente.

\- No te preocupes, Sammy; yo no creo en estas cosas.

Sam lo miró mal.

\- No me llames Sammy -murmuró echándose a un lado para ver la carta que Ash ya tenía en la mano-. ¿Qué dice?

Ash leyó la tarjeta un par de veces para él, luego miró a sus amigos y, tras varios segundos de expectación, le dio la vuelta.

\- Deseo concedido. Si lo llego a saber pido que se cuele en mi cama esta noche Scarlett Johansson.

\- Sois tontos si os creéis esa mierda -Jo se alejó de ellos-. Esas tarjetas llevan ahí meses o quizás años. Te podía haber salido cualquier cosa. Yo me voy ya a casa.

\- Nosotros también tenemos que irnos, Dean -Sam comprobó la hora y vio que si no se daban prisa iban a llegar tarde-. Quiero pillar un buen asiento.

Dean resopló. Había tenido la esperanza de sentarse al final y a ser posible en una esquina, donde se hubiera dejado de caer a echar una cabezadita.

\- Toma -Ash metió la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Dean antes de que éste se fuera. 

El mayor de los Winchester fue a sacarse el papel del bolsillo, pero Sam lo cogió por la manga y tiró de él con fuerza para que lo siguiera. Iban a llegar a tarde si no apuraban el paso y no quería que, tras tanto esperar, se perdieran el principio de la obra.

 

 

 

Cuando llegaron, una pequeña cola había comenzado a formarse. En orden, fueron entrando y Sam pudo salirse con la suya en conseguir un asiento en la tercera fila. 

\- ¿Estás lo suficientemente cerca, Sammy? -Dean se acomodó en su silla y se quitó la chaqueta para dejarla en el respaldo-. Si quieres podemos subirnos sobre el escenario si no ves bien.

Sam miró a su hermano e ignoró la provocación.

\- Voy un momento al baño -el chico se levantó con ahínco y sin esperar respuesta de Dean, desapareció tras un lateral.

Dean negó con la cabeza sabiendo que su hermano nunca cambiaría. El pequeño Sammy ya se estaba haciendo mayor. ¡Si casi era más alto que él! Pero eso jamás impediría que sintiera que debía protegerlo de todo como su hermano mayor que era, y aunque al final, el mocoso se hiciera grande, había cosas en él que nunca cambiarían.

\- ¡Hola! -una voz alegre y juvenil sacó a Dean de sus pensamientos-. Aquí tienes el folleto de la obra. Espero que te guste.

Dean levantó la cabeza para coger el papel que le ofrecía una chica pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

Ella se sonrojó visiblemente. Le tendió otro papel para la silla que había vacía a su lado y siguió su camino. Dean sonrió. Siempre solía pasarle eso mismo con las chicas, pero él jamás se había interesado en ninguna. Desde bien joven sabía cuáles eran sus gustos y, aunque no lo iba proclamando a los cuatro vientos, jamás había negado lo que sentía. Aún recordaba aquel día cuando se lo dijo a Sam. Pensó que iba a morirse de vergüenza y que su hermano lo rechazaría o le echaría algún tipo de sermón, sin embargo, Sam, tan inteligente como siempre, le dijo que hacía años que lo sabía. Desde entonces había decidido no ocultarle nada importante de su vida porque total, ese maldito renacuajo siempre acababa enterándose casi antes que él.

\- Ya estoy.

Dean lo vio pasar delante de él echando las piernas a un lado para dejarle paso.

\- Has tardado un siglo. Pensé que te habías ido al baño de mujeres.

\- Já -Sam cogió el folleto de la obra que había sobre su asiento y se sentó-. Oh, aquí hay un pequeño resumen. ¿Lo has leído?

No, Dean no lo había leído. Apenas quedaban cinco minutos para empezar. ¿Para qué iba a leer antes de tiempo si no estaba interesado? Las palabras de Sam hicieron que cambiara de opinión.

\- Cuando supe que esta obra llegaba al parque de atracciones, enseguida pensé en ti -le dio la vuelta al folleto para seguir leyendo-. Por eso tenía tanto interés en venir contigo.

Dean volvió la cabeza para mirarle y luego ojeó curioso el papel. ¿Qué había en esa obra que Sam había pensado en él?

Al leer el título se quedó mudo. Parpadeó varias veces y volvió la cabeza para mirar a su hermano.

\- ¿Una adaptación gay de Romeo y Julieta? -le preguntó con la voz medio ahogada-. ¿En serio?

Sam asintió con entusiasmo.

\- Sí, pero no sólo es gay, sino que trata de ángeles y demonios. Un ángel se enamora de un demonio. Son clanes que se odian desde hace siglos, hasta que ellos dos, un ángel y un demonio, se enamoran el uno del otro y sus familias se oponen, claro está.

\- ¿Y por qué diablos te has acordado de mí? 

\- Porque siempre estás con el rollo de hacer lo correcto, de que busque a una buena chica y... en fin, ya sabes, Dean. 

Dean parpadeó sin saber qué decirle realmente. El comienzo de la obra ayudó a que dejara la pregunta para luego. Lo mejor sería que se relajara. En cuanto salieran ya cosería a preguntas a Sam.

 

Al principio la obra le pareció como otra más. Otra versión más de Romeo y Julieta, pero en gay. Que él fuera gay no implicaba que tuviera que gustarle necesariamente, pero ahí estaba; aguantando estoicamente. Además, _Julian_ ni siquiera había aparecido aún. Romeo era un tío alto y guapete, para nada su estilo. Si el equivalente masculino de Julieta iba a ser de ese mismo estilo, Dean iba a vomitar en la primera esquina que viese. No es que tuviera algo en contra de los chicos guapos, es que no le impresionaba esa clase de belleza tan... tan de póster central de revista para quinceañeras.

Entonces lo vio.

Julian acababa de aparecer en escena. Llevaba una camisa blanca con mangas muy anchas, muy al estilo de la obra, unos pantalones apretados claros y el pelo despeinado. Dean no supo en qué se fijó primero, si en esos increíbles ojos azules, en esos labios que recitaban como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, o en esas manos de dedos largos que se movían enérgicas a la misma par en la que hablaba. Ese sí que era un descubrimiento para él, porque el muchacho, que apenas tendría su edad o poco más, no era el más atractivo de la obra, pero tenía un _algo_ especial que no pudo quitar los ojos de él.

Apenas se enteró de que la obra seguía su curso. Para Dean, el resto de los personajes, incluso la trama, dejó de ser importante. Sólo tenía ojos para Julian. Cuando éste se acercó al borde del escenario para decir su frase, vio a Dean, y durante un par de segundos todo quedó en silencio. El actor que hacía de Romeo se acercó a él y le acarició levemente la mano mientras lo miraba fijamente, preguntándole con la mirada si se había quedado en blanco y necesitaba ayuda. Julian reaccionó, asintió y siguió con la obra, ésta vez sin apartar los ojos de Dean.

\- ¡Ay de mí! -Julian retrocedió un poco para dejarle paso a Romeo.

\- ¡Habla, ángel mío, de nuevo! 

\- Romeo. ¡Si otro fuese tu nombre! Reniega de él. Reniega de tu padre. O jura al menos que me amas y yo dejaré de ser un ángel.

Dean notó esos ojos azules clavados en él y se quedó si respiración, la poca que ya le quedaba.

\- ¿Debo escuchar aún, o hablarte ahora? -Romeo se puso tras Julian para dar paso a su parte.

\- Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo. Tú eres tú mismo, seas un demonio o no -Julian giró la cabeza para mirar a Romeo pero luego volvió al frente, hacia el público, concretamente hacia Dean-. ¿Qué es un demonio? La mano no, ni el pie, ni el brazo ni la cara ni cualquier otra parte de un mancebo. ¡Si otro fuese tu nombre! ¿En un nombre qué hay? Lo que llamamos rosa aun con otro nombre mantendría el perfume; de ese modo Romeo, aunque Romeo nunca se llamase, conservaría la misma perfección, la misma. 

 

La obra siguió su curso hasta el final, hasta que ambos amantes yacieron en el suelo, víctimas de un amor que no pudieron controlar y del odio entre ángeles y demonios.

Cuando el público se levantó y arrancó en aplausos, Dean tardó apenas un par de segundos en reaccionar. Primero tuvo que pasarse las manos por la cara para secarse los ojos humedecidos. 

\- ¿Estás llorando? -Sam le dio un codazo y ocultó la sonrisa que le había salido al ver el lado más sensible de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! -carraspeó para quitarse ese nudo que tenía en la garganta tras el triste final de la obra-. El ambiente está muy cargado, es todo.

\- Ya... -Sam no le instó más. Cuando el público dejó de aplaudir y los actores, tras despedirse, se ocultaron detrás del telón, lentamente los asistentes fueron saliendo. - ¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún sitio ahora?

Sam negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- No. Mañana quiero ir con unos compañeros de clase a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde.

\- Vale. Te acerco a casa y...

Sam lo detuvo.

\- Es temprano para ti, Dean. Quédate un rato más. Yo puedo irme solo a casa.

Dean frunció el ceño extrañado. No es que desconfiara de su hermano. Si Sam decía que iba a irse a casa, es que era así. Mentir se le daba fatal, lo que no entendía era por qué no quería que lo acompañase.

\- ¿Quieres ir solo? -preguntó al fin viendo las intenciones de Sam.

\- Así doy un paseo y pienso en la obra. ¿Te ha gustado?

Dean no se había enterado de una mierda porque había estado más pendiente de uno de los actores principales que otra cosa, pero ni de coña se lo diría a su hermano.

\- Bueno, la misma historia de siempre pero con distintos protagonistas -se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia-. Lo de siempre en verdad.

\- Ya -Sam volvió a disimular la misma sonrisa de antes-. Por eso no le quitabas ojo a Julian, ¿no?

Dean usó sus buenas dotes de actor para disimular todo lo que pudo.

\- Estaba atento a lo que recitaba, es todo.

\- Claro -Sam se alejó un paso porque sabía que Dean estaba a muy poco de darle una colleja-. Yo me voy a casa. Pásalo bien.

Dean asintió con la cabeza y lo vio marchar. Le hubiera gustado haber sido algo más convincente, pero... ¿cómo iba a disimular si realmente había estado embobado mirando al misterioso chico de ojos azules? 

Ahora que se había quedado solo se planteó entrar de nuevo y buscarle, invitarle a tomar algo o simplemente felicitarle por la gran actuación, pero rápidamente cambió de idea. Fue a darse la vuelta para ir a buscar a algún colega por el parque de atracciones, cuando de pronto el chico de los ojos azules se chocó con él.

\- Lo siento, no esperaba que fueras a darte la vuelta así de pronto.

Dean parpadeó confundido por esos ojos y sobre todo por esa profunda voz. Pensó que la había puesto así para la obra, pero en cuanto le habló supo que era su verdadera voz.

\- No te preocupes -se echó un paso hacia atrás y sonrió sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora-. Me llamo Dean.

\- Yo Castiel -le tendió la mano y esperó a que el otro reaccionara y se la estrechara.

\- Me ha gustado mucho la obra -sonrió algo colorado porque no sabía realmente cómo seguir hablando con él antes de que se fuera.

\- Gracias. Te he visto muy atento. 

Dean se puso más colorado aún si eso era posible porque no sabía que había sido tan obvio.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Castiel dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó la mano para despedirse.

\- Me alegra haberte conocido, Dean. Ya nos veremos por ahí.

En el cerebro de Dean de pronto saltó una alarma, consciente de que si no hacía algo pronto, iba a perderle el rastro, posiblemente para siempre.

\- ¡Espera! 

Castiel se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Dean supo que era ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Te apetece tarta de manzana? Conozco un puesto cerca de aquí que hace las mejores del mundo -se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y movió los brazos sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo-. Te invito.

El chico, tras pensárselo unos segundos, acabó sonriendo a la invitación.

\- Me encantaría -respondió-. Dame cinco minutos que termine de recoger mis cosas ahí dentro.

\- Sin problemas. Te espero -Dean sabía que estaba hablando demasiado atropelladamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado quedar a tomar algo con él, por eso apenas podía controlarse.

 

Antes de que pasaran cinco minutos Castiel estaba de vuelta. Mientras se acercaba a él, Dean pudo apreciar cómo iba vestido, con una pantalón vaquero oscuro y una camiseta celeste que hacían aún más increíbles el color de sus ojos.

\- Espero no haber tardado demasiado.

\- No -Dean le sonrió como un tonto-. ¿Vamos?

Castiel asintió y juntos, caminaron atravesando el parque de atracciones. Al principio iban en silencio porque al fin y al cabo eran dos extraños que no se conocían de nada y no sabían si tenían algo en común o no. Afortunadamente, Dean encontró pronto un tema para charlar.

\- ¿Eres de por aquí cerca?

\- No. Viajo con la compañía de teatro. Es una forma fabulosa de conocer lugares asombrosos. Aunque a veces es agotador.

\- Me lo imagino. Y, ¿cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?

\- Dos semanas. Hoy fue nuestra última función. Nos iremos mañana por la mañana.

Dean asintió. Sabía por Sam que esa era la última representación de la obra y que por eso les había costado tanto conseguir entradas. Lo que no sabía era que iban a marcharse tan pronto.

\- ¿Te ha dado tiempo de ver el parque de atracciones en estos días?

\- Poco. Hemos estado terminando muy tarde las funciones. Además, no soy muy bueno haciendo amigos nuevos.

Dean lo miró de reojo porque no le había parecido que Castiel tuviera esa clase de problemas. 

\- Bueno -sonrió sonrojándose un poco-. Hoy has hecho uno nuevo.

El chico lo miro y sonrió también, tiñendo sus mejillas a un rosa algo más oscuro.

\- Ha sido fácil -respondió muy bajito, tanto que Dean tuvo problemas para oírle con todo el ruido de la gente y la música de alrededor.

\- ¿Si? -le preguntó curioso, porque no sabía a qué se refería.

\- Si -ahora Castiel parecía más azorado que antes-. Tú eres distinto a los demás, Dean. 

Dean no supo qué responder a eso. Se limitó a caminar a su lado y guiarle hacia el puesto de las tartas. Tal y como le había prometido, le invitó a un buen trozo y a un refresco. Mientras tanto, ambos charlaron animadamente sobre muchas cosas en general y algunas un poco más profundas. 

De Castiel supo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus padres. Eran dos directores de teatro muy famosos que tenían mucho trabajo y apenas los había visto un par de veces en los últimos años. Él y varios de sus hermanos viajaban con una compañía por todo el país, actuando y ganándose así la vida. 

Dean se vio contándole la historia de su vida, de cómo su madre había muerto cuando Sam apenas era un bebé y de cómo su padre los había sacado adelante hasta que unos años atrás tuvo un accidente de coche y a él no le quedó más remedio que seguir cuidado de Sammy hasta que se hiciera mayor.

Castiel lo escuchó con atención, preocupándose verdaderamente por su historia.

\- ¿Ese chico que estaba sentado a tu lado esta noche era tu hermano?

\- Sí, ese es Sammy. Gracias a él he venido a la función esta noche.

\- Dale las gracias de mi parte cuando le veas -Castiel tragó el último bocado y se limpió los labios con una servilleta que luego guardó junto a las demás en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Dean hizo lo mismo. No sabía qué le pasaba con Castiel, pero había sentido una conexión extraña. Él no solía tener problemas para hacer amistades nuevas, de hecho solía ser bastante extrovertido cuando se lo proponía. Estaba acostumbrado a hablar con gente nueva, pero ese chico... ese chico era distinto a los demás.

\- ¿Crees en el destino, Dean?

Dean lo miró porque no se esperaba esa pregunta. Nunca se la había planteado y ahora, en frío, tampoco iba a ponerse a meditar una respuesta.

\- No. Las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar. No hace falta que haya nada escrito ni atado con nudos ni nada de todas esas chorradas que me cuenta Sammy cada vez que lee un libro nuevo.

\- Yo sí creo -respondió sin rebatirle su opinión-. Creo que todo tiene su momento y su lugar. 

Una media sonrisa en la boca de Dean hizo que Castiel le prestara toda la atención.

\- Entonces, Cas -abrevió su nombre, lo cogió por la muñeca y lo arrastró tras él-. Si eso es cierto, ha llegado el momento y el lugar de que pruebes una cosa.

 

Castiel se dejó arrastrar. Dean lo guiaba entre la gente y él no hizo nada por impedírselo. Confiaba en su nuevo amigo y sabía que el lugar donde iba a llevarle merecía la pena.

Atravesaron casi medio parque de atracciones y, de pronto, Dean se detuvo en seco haciendo que Castiel chocara contra su espalda.

\- ¿Estás preparado? -le preguntó para volverse hacia él. No se lo esperaba tan cerca y esa imagen lo mareó.

Castiel no parecía estar mejor. Había visto los ojos verdes de Dean, pero a tan corta distancia eran incluso más perturbadores si eso era posible. Eso labios carnosos y sonrosados tampoco ayudaron a recomponerse de la impresión. Cuando intentó hablar para preguntarle que a qué se refería, la voz apenas le salió. Un silbido sobre sus cabezas le hizo mirar hacia arriba. 

\- Esta atracción se llama Dragón no-sé-qué, pero yo la llamo el destroza tripas.

Castiel se puso momentáneamente blanco cuando vio esa especie de montaña rusa de colores brillantes y luces silbar sobre él acompañado de los gritos de la gente que iba montada en ese momento.

\- ¡Vamos! -Dean tiró de él hacia la cola-. ¿Te has montado?

\- No -Castiel no podía dejar de mirar los vagones que iban a toda velocidad sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas y cayendo en picado desafiando la ley de la gravedad-. No me gustan demasiado estas atracciones.

\- Eso es porque no te has montado con la persona correcta.

Castiel no le contradijo. Vio cómo Dean compraba los tickets para poder montarse y no le dijo en ningún momento que eso a él de caer en picado no le gustaba mucho. No quería que pensara que era un blando. Lo estaba pasando tan bien con él, que temía que si se negaba a subir, Dean fuera a buscarse a otro con el que divertirse.

 

Cuando les tocó el turno para subir, Dean eligió los dos primeros asientos del vagón delantero. Castiel se sentó a su lado y bajó los barrotes de seguridad, asegurándose a sí mismo que no iba a salir corriendo como un gallina.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Dean se lo quedó mirando fijamente, viendo cómo su amigo tenía la tez algo más pálida.

\- Estoy bien -mintió-. Esto me pone un poco nervioso.

\- Eso es porque no estás administrando bien la energía -le empezó a explicar cuando ese trasto comenzó a moverse lentamente-. Ahora que vamos subiendo despacio, tienes que ver esto como un preámbulo de lo que se avecina.

\- Un preámbulo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿De qué? -a Cas sólo se le ocurría que esa atracción sólo podía ser el preámbulo de su propia muerte. Conforme veía el borde empinado hacia abajo acercándose poco a poco, sentía cómo el corazón iba a salirle por la boca.

\- De un orgasmo, por ejemplo -Dean lo soltó así, sin más, sin tapujos-. Piensa en esta subida como algo que está por llegar, algo que va a gustarte, que estás esperando -se lamió los labios mirando cómo quedaba cada vez menos para sentir ese inconfundible cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo-. Sabes que al principio el estómago te va a dar un par de vueltas, totalmente mareado y confuso, pero luego sentirás como que vuelas hasta que te dejas ir. Como si te hubieran salido alas y puedes tocar el cielo con las manos.

Castiel se agarró a la barra de protección que tenía delante y asintió, sabiendo que de un momento a otro caerían en caída libre un montón de metros hacia abajo. Segundos antes de deslizarse hacia lo inevitable, Dean le cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

\- Es para que no te pierdas -le guiñó un ojo y sonrió, notando cómo empezaban a bajar cada vez a más y más velocidad.

\- Dean... -la voz de Castiel murió al final de su garganta cuando no pudo controlar esa sensación. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, deseando que eso parase cuanto antes.

\- ¡No cierres los ojos, Cas! -la voz de Dean le llegó desde todas partes, como si volara por el aire-. Ábrelos y descubre lo que tienes delante de ti. ¡Siéntelo!

Castiel asintió. Recordó todo lo que Dean le había dicho. Le apretó más la mano y abrió los ojos. La ciudad se abría paso ante él, borrosa, colorida, llena de vida. Las luces de colores le llegaban desde todas partes, la mezcla de la música flotaba sobre ellos, el olor de miles de cosas sabrosas le llenó la nariz. De pronto, ese miedo, esa sensación de pánico por no poder escapar de allí desapareció por completo. Estaba con Dean. Lo tenía cogido de la mano y así parecía que podía hacerle frente a todo.

Jamás había sentido nada igual. Era una extraña sensación, como sentirse libre, sin problemas ni preocupaciones. Era... como estar en el paraíso.

De pronto Dean le soltó la mano y levantó ambos brazos hacia arriba. Castiel se sintió por un segundo aterrado y lo miró con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Ahora tú! -Dean le gritó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. ¡Vamos!

Nervioso, levantó los brazos justo cuando el vagón caía de nuevo en picado varios metros. Por dentro, algo le burbujeó y lo llenó de nuevas energías. No pudo evitar reír como si fuera un niño pequeño que descubría un mundo nuevo ante él. Ese era _su_ momento en la vida.

 

Apenas un minuto más tarde, la atracción llegó a su fin y los vagones fueron frenando hasta detenerse del todo para que pudieran bajarse sin problemas. Dean y Cas saltaron del vagón riéndose, despeinados y sonriendo como nunca en la vida. Cuando caminaron varios pasos para apartarse de la cola de gente que esperaba para montarse, dieron la vuelta a la atracción para atajar por otro lado. Dean tuvo que agacharse y apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas. Se había reído y gritado tanto que necesitaba unos segundos para recuperar el oxígeno. Castiel, que iba un par de pasos por delante de él, se volvió para mirarle. En ese momento, Dean lo miró; estaba totalmente despeinado, los labios secos y entreabiertos buscando también algo de aire para respirar y los ojos brillantes y vivos como dos estrellas fugaces. 

Sin saber qué hacía realmente, se incorporó y caminó decidido hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance, estiró los brazos y lo atrajo para besarlo.

Castiel no se esperaba esa reacción, pero la estaba deseando, por eso se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. Quería ese beso, lo necesitaba, e iba a disfrutarlo. Abrió los labios y lo besó. La lengua de Dean lo invadió reclamándolo como suyo y poseyéndole de otra forma que jamás antes había experimentado. Juntos, se dejaron llevar por el apasionado beso.

Segundos más tarde, no tuvieron más remedio que separarse por falta de oxígeno. Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, jadeantes y sin saber qué decir. No podía existir palabra alguna que igualara ese momento. Era imposible.

\- ¿Me enseñas más, Dean?

Dean tuvo que parpadear para comprender que Cas se refería a más atracciones. Ahora mismo sentía que podía enseñarle los secretos de la alquimia si los conociera. Había caído completamente en eso que estaba sintiendo y no quería salir de ahí por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Qué tal el barco vikingo? -le preguntó comenzando a andar-. Te meten en una jaula y luego vas tomando velocidad de un lado a otro y acabas volando por los aires.

Castiel se imaginó flotando chocándose entre los barrotes de la jaula y no le hizo demasiada gracia, pero sabía que si Dean le estaba proponiendo esa atracción era porque merecía la pena. Y confiaba en él. ¿Se podía pedir algo más?

 

\- ¿Alguna recomendación? -Cas vio cómo el encargado de la atracción cerraba la puerta tras ellos. Estaban completamente solos en esa jaula. En la que había al otro extremo del barco había también sólo un par de personas y el resto iban sentadas en los asientos del medio. Cuando eso se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro, alzó los brazos a ambos lados para intentar mantener el equilibrio.

\- Sí -Dean estaba frente a él, agarrado ya con los brazos a los barrotes-. No te separes de mí.

Castiel quiso asentir, pero era difícil mantener el equilibrio cuando de pronto el mundo parecía girar de un lado a otro. Dean lo vio aletear en el aire, así que no se lo pensó dos veces para soltar un brazo de uno de los barrotes y agarrar a Cas por la pechera de la camiseta justo en el mismo momento en que su cuerpo se iba hacia atrás.Tiró de él con fuerza y lo dejó de caer sobre su pecho mientras todo el peso de la gravedad caía sobre ellos. Castiel se vio aprisionado sobre él a muy poco milímetros de su boca.

\- No vale partirse los dientes -los dientes de Dean eran perfectos, y sus labios. Que tuviera esa graciosa nariz salpicada también de pecas no le ayudó en absoluto a salir de su embrujo.

\- Lo intentaré -respondió poniéndose derecho cuando la jaula se enderezaba para darse la vuelta. Se agarró a los barrotes a ambos lados de Dean y se sostuvo para no perder de nuevo el equilibrio. Cuando la jaula volvió a balancearse hacia el otro lado, ésta vez con más fuerza, Castiel separó las piernas para apoyarse a los lados de las piernas de Dean. No pudo lograr que sus brazos sostuvieran todo el peso de su cuerpo y éste cayera sobre el del otro-. Lo siento.

\- Yo no -el joven echó la cabeza hacia delante para alcanzar sus labios. Entonces ya no le dejó ir. Soltó un brazo de la barra donde estaba agarrado y le rodeó la cintura para acercarle más a él y mantenerlo así a pesar de la gravedad. Cuando Castiel también comenzó a participar en el beso, el resto del mundo desapareció alrededor de ellos. Sólo quedaron ellos dos y un oportuno balanceo que Dean aprovechaba para acercar más a Cas a su cuerpo. El joven se dejaba de caer sobre él al principio intentando contenerse, pero al ver que Dean lo buscaba, no dudaba en apoyar todo su peso sobre él. Con las piernas separadas, la sensación de despegarse del suelo y flotar hasta frotarse contra el cuerpo de Dean no tenía precio.

Éste aprovechaba para arrimarle a él. Ayudado por la gravedad, acercaba el cuerpo para disfrutar de esa sensación de no existir ni un sólo milímetro de distancia entre ambos. 

Antes de lo esperado, la atracción terminó, la gravedad volvió a ser invisible alrededor de ellos, y ese mundo de colores y ruido se hizo de nuevo visible alrededor.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? -Dean saltó de la jaula al suelo tras él con un movimiento estudiado y atlético para caminar al lado de Cas.

Castiel quiso preguntarle que a qué se refería. Por suerte, Dean pareció leerle el pensamiento.

\- El barco Vikingo. ¿Te ha gustado?

Por desgracia, ser traicionado por su propio subconsciente tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

\- Sí, eso también.

Dean sonrió y no pudo evitar acabar riéndose más fuerte cuando vio el sonrojo en las mejillas de Cas. Era adorable y lo hubiera vuelto a besar ahí mismo, en medio de tanta gente.

Durante la siguiente hora y media estuvieron dando una vuelta tranquilamente por el parque. La noche estaba bien avanzada y poco a poco la gente había comenzado a marcharse. Algunas atracciones estaban también comenzando a cerrar. Eso significaba que la noche estaba llegando a su fin.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? -Dean caminaba lentamente a su lado. Se sentía tan bien que había olvidado que con Castiel no iba a tener otro día como ese.

\- Me marcho mañana, ¿recuerdas? No sé exactamente a qué ciudad vamos. Yo sólo me limito a aprender mi papel y nada más. 

\- Ya -Dean se había quedado mudo de pronto. Había pasado una noche tan increíble, que había llegado a olvidar que no habría otra igual a esa.

\- ¿Nos montamos una última vez en una atracción? La elijo yo.

Dean no estaba para montarse en nada más. Quería regresar a casa y enterrar la cabeza en el almohada. Lo que sucediera luego ya se vería. De pronto se sentía hundido y sin ganas de nada, pero no iba a permitir que esos últimos minutos con Cas fueran tristes por su culpa. Había sido una noche genial e iba a seguir siéndolo hasta que ambos siguieran su camino.

\- Claro -se obligó a mantener el semblante relajado y contento-. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

\- ¡Sígueme! 

Dean lo siguió. Atravesaron prácticamente el parque de atracciones hasta llegar a una de las esquinas. Allí, la noria, pareció darles la bienvenida ante ellos.

\- ¿En serio? -Dean lo miró porque no se creía que lo hubiera llevado allí. La última vez que subió a la noria aún usaba pantalones cortos y Sam llevaba chupete.

\- Es divertido. Vamos.

Dean no quería contradecirle. Él pensaba que ese tipo de atracción era más bien para abuelas octogenarias que subían con sus nietos a echar el rato. Nunca se imaginó volver a subir ahí, hasta ahora.

 

Lo bueno que tenía la noria era el estado de semi-privacidad que cada cabina te daba. Tapado con un toldo y por ventanas que estaban más ralladas que otra cosa, cada vuelta que daba era como retroceder cien años en el tiempo.

Dean se imaginó que se le haría eterno. Por un lado no quería que esa noche acabara nunca, pero por otro lado, la noria no era lo más divertido para pasar los últimos minutos con Castiel. Eso era porque no sabía lo que el joven tenía en mente.

En cuanto subieron un poco, siempre lentamente y mecidos por una suave brisa, Castiel se arrimó más a su asiento hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca. Lo miraba muy próximo a él, con los labios a varios centímetros de distancia. Dean se dejó avasallar de esa manera. Durante toda la noche había sido él el que lo había buscado. Que fuera Cas ahora el que lo instara era una novedad muy refrescante.

El beso que depositó sobre sus labios fue suave y sincero. Dean pensó que se quedaría ahí, que sería lo último que tendría de él y que recordaría ese momento toda su vida. Se equivocaba...

Castiel se echó encima de él haciendo que ambos pechos quedaran pegados el uno al otro. Dean se apoyó en el respaldar del asiento cómodamente y disfrutó de la osadía del joven. Se notaba que sus movimientos eran tímidos y algo vacilantes. Le encantaba saber que no tenía tanta experiencia como él en esas cosas y, que las estuviera intentado, significaba mucho en ese momento.

Ese fue el pensamiento de Dean durante un buen rato, todo el que Cas lo estuvo besando, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su entrepierna.

Al principio pensó que era su propia mano y que con el beso no se había dado cuenta de dónde la había puesto, pero no; esa no era su mano, era la de Cas, y por Dios todo poderoso ese simple roce le hizo subir varios grados en su temperatura corporal, sin contar la inminente erección que consiguió. 

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba jadeando sobre el cuello de Castiel, murmurando palabras que no sabía si tenían algún sentido o no.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero acabó deslizando él también la mano por dentro del pantalón de Cas, y no paró hasta encontrar su objetivo. Segundos más tardes ambos estaban jadeando a la par.

\- Cas, voy a.... voy a... -Dean parecía haberse quedado atascado, como si de pronto formar frases fuera lo más complicado del mundo.

\- Dean -el jadeo caliente y grave del joven salió del fondo de su garganta, sonando más áspero y necesitado de lo normal.

Esa fue la perdición de Dean, cuando supo que ya no le quedaba ni un sólo minuto más; separó algo más las piernas y elevó las caderas, siguiendo luego el ritmo de la mano de Castiel. Apenas un segundo más tarde se derramaba caliente sobre la mano de su nuevo amigo mientras luchaba por no gritar y gemir su nombre en voz alta.

Castiel notó ese líquido caliente y espeso embadurnarle los dedos y el aliento de Dean más acalorado que antes. Él también estaba a punto y, aunque hubiera podido aguantar un poco más, su cuerpo decidió por él, dejándose ir en ese mismo momento, arremetiendo contra la palma de Dean una y otra vez hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas.

 

Aprovecharon la última vuelta de la noria para sentarse el uno al lado del otro y sonreír como dos tontos. Se limpiaron con varias servilletas de papel que Castiel aún conservaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y permanecieron con el cuello estirado hacia atrás, dejados de caer sobre el borde del asiento, mientras observaban el cielo estrellado. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que habían entrelazado las manos.

Cuando les tocó el turno de salir de la noria, lo hicieron un poco a regañadientes. Dean hubiera pagado otra vuelta más sino fuera porque la atracción iba a cerrar ya. Con paso lento, caminó al lado de Castiel para acompañarle de vuelta a donde se habían encontrado.

\- ¿Volveréis alguna vez a California?

\- El año que viene -mientras le respondía, la sonrisa de Cas era triste y ajada. En un año podían pasar mil cosas, y por mucho que hubiera congeniado con Dean, no podía pretender que le esperara un año entero-. Solemos hacer la misma ruta.

\- Ya -Dean se había metido las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba a su lado. No podía creer su mala suerte. Pensando en ella se quedó más callado de lo habitual.

\- Hemos llegado.

La voz de Castiel lo despertó de la burbuja donde se había escondido. Frente a ellos apareció el mismo sitio donde había sido la función. La carpa ya no estaba, pero tras ella, había muchas caravanas. Una de ellas sería la de Cas.

\- Buena suerte, Dean -Castiel le tendió la mano para despedirse de él. Le habría gustado abrazarle, o besarle, pero no quería hacer un numerito ahí en medio.

Dean asintió con la cabeza y le aceptó la mano. 

\- Igualmente, Cas.

Le hubiera gustado decir mil cosas, o simplemente no haberle dejado marchar, pero dio un paso hacia atrás, costándole soltar la mano. Luego se dio media vuelta y caminó rápido para salir de allí.

No quería darse la vuelta y ver los ojos azules de Castiel mirándole. No quería que viera cómo se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas y cómo había tenido que huir casi como un cobarde para no darse la vuelta y quedarse allí para siempre.

 

 

 

El camino a casa fue una tortura y durante un segundo pensó que jamás llegaría. Iba a un ritmo lento, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y una sensación de estar vacío y solo dentro del cuerpo. Quería llegar a casa, tirarse sobre la cama y dormir. Quizás no para siempre, pero sí hasta que dejara de sentir esa horrible sensación de abandono.

Cuando llegó a casa, entró por la puerta de la cocina para no despertar a Sammy, pero éste se encontraba sentado en la mesa desayunando. Dean se lo quedó mirando. Luego miró el reloj de la pared, anunciando que amanecería en breve. 

\- ¿Qué haces ya levantado?

\- Voy a la biblioteca, ¿recuerdas? -le dio el último mordisco a su tostada y se bebió lo que le quedaba de leche-. Hay que ir pronto para coger buen sitio. Te he hecho café-

\- Gracias -Dean se quitó la chaqueta, cogió su taza de batman y se sirvió el oscuro líquido que aún estaba caliente. Luego se sentó en una silla al lado de su hermano.

\- ¿Ha sido una buena noche?

Las palabras inocentes de Sam le hicieron esbozar una sonrisa. 

\- Sí -respondió mirando el fondo de su taza, recordando esos ojos azules-. Pero no estábamos destinados a estar juntos -se encogió de hombros dándole otro sorbo a la bebida e intentando hacerse el fuerte delante de Sam-. La vida es así.

\- ¿Es por la tarjeta que sacó Ash en esa máquina? 

Dean no quería admitirlo, pero debía de reconocer que todo había sido demasiada casualidad, como si su futuro ya estuviera escrito.

\- Sí -al principio, cuando llegó a casa, pensó en disimular, comentar a su hermano que había sido una noche agradable y nada más. En ningún momento había pensado sentarse en la cocina a contarle su vida como si fueran dos mujeres; pero ahí estaba, mordiéndose la lengua intentando contener las palabras. Al final no lo consiguió-. Cas es especial, y... si se hubiera quedado en la ciudad, habría intentando algo con él. Algo serio, ¿sabes? Pero... no ha podido ser. Al parecer no era nuestro destino.

Sam lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Dean no solía hablar del destino ni nada de esas cosas. De hecho sabía que no creía en nada de eso. Oírle hablar así, sólo le aseguró que había sido algo ya no sólo especial, sino único.

\- ¿Te gustaba de veras? 

La voz inocente, a veces casi infantil de Sam, le tocaba demasiado la fibra sensible y le hacía tener que tragar varias veces antes de responderle.

\- Mucho -acabó respondiendo con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Y por qué no has luchado por él?

Dean no apartaba la mirada de su taza. ¿Luchar por él? ¿Cómo? ¿Enrolándose él también en el teatro? ¿Secuestrándole? ¿Pidiéndole que se quedara y obligándole a que abandonara su sueño? No era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Sin responder a su hermano, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se dejó de caer sobre el respaldar, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y de pronto, sus dedos, tocaron la tarjeta de Ash.

La sacó con cautela y se la quedó mirando, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo. 

\- Al final sí que se ha cumplido -sentenció dejando la carta sobre la mesa entre él y Sam.

Su hermano lo miró. Lo imitó y se echó él también hacia atrás. 

\- ¿Crees en esas cosas, entonces?

Dean nunca había creído en nada que no pudiera ver y tocar con sus propias manos. Hasta ahora. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que lo que Ash pidiera se cumpliera esa noche? ¿Una entre un millón? Así había sido, la prueba estaba ante sus ojos y negarlo era absurdo.

\- Sí -acabó admitiendo, ya no tanto avergonzado como hundido por su triste final. Nunca se había propuesto tener una pareja estable, al menos no tan joven, ni enamorarse perdidamente de nadie, pero es que antes no sabía que podía llegar a existir alguien como Castiel, porque eso lo cambiaba todo.

\- Entonces también creerás en esto -Sam se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, la misma que había llevado la noche anterior, y sacó una tarjeta con un dibujo idéntico a la que Ash había sacado de la máquina de Zoltar.

Dean se quedó mirando el dibujo sin atreverse a darle la vuelta. En lugar de eso volvió los ojos hacia Sam y lo miró.

\- ¿Esto qué es, Sam?

\- Anoche, cuando te dije que iba a hacer pis... bueno, era mentira -sonrió de medio lado-. Pedí un deseo para ti.

Dean frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Porque no me parecieron justas las palabras de Ash -levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano-. ¿No quieres darle la vuelta?

Dean no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. No sabía qué era lo que había pedido Sam y no sabía qué era lo que había salido. ¿Y si su hermano había deseado que esa noche nunca hubiera existido, o que no hubiera conocido a Cas, o simplemente al día siguiente al despertar todos sus recuerdos se hubieran borrado? Hubiera sido la forma más fácil y rápida de olvidar a Castiel, de quitarse de un plumazo de encima lo mal que se iba a sentir en los próximos meses, pero no quería; aunque le doliese, quería seguir recordando a Cas para siempre, incluso sabiendo que no iba a volver a verle.

\- ¿Quiero darle la vuelta?

Sam sonrió por la pregunta de su hermano.

\- No sé. Depende.

Dean se estaba poniendo nervioso. Se quedó mirando la carta y no hizo nada más.

\- Dale la vuelta, Dean.

Sabiendo que su hermano pequeño tenía razón, Dean respiró hondo , cerró los ojos un segundo y se armó de valor. Cogió la carta entre los dedos y le dio la vuelta. Cuando abrió los ojos, leyó lo que ponía.

\- Deseo concedido -susurró ahora sí demasiado nervioso para disimular. Tembloroso se volvió hacia su hermano-. ¿Qué has pedido, Sam?

Sam se tomó la osadía de pararse unos segundos y sonreír.

\- Pedí que las palabras de Ash no fueran ciertas y que si tenías que conocer al amor de tu vida esa noche, que estuvierais juntos para siempre.

Dean abrió la boca para respirar a través de ella. Se le había secado la garganta y le costaba mantener la mente despejada. 

\- ¿De... De verdad? -preguntó apenas en un susurro.

\- ¡Que sí! -Sam se levantó de un salto y tiró del brazo de Dean-. No entiendo qué haces aún aquí como un pasmarote pudiendo estar ya de camino hacia el parque de atracciones.

Dean se soltó y lo miró fijamente.

\- Se iba esta mañana, Sam. Cuando llegue, ya no estará allí.

Sam quiso pegarle con lo más duro que encontrase, pero sabía que Dean se la devolvería con intereses, así que se armó de valor y le explicó lo que él creía obvio.

\- Has creído en la otra tarjeta que era mala. ¿Por qué diablos no crees en esta que es buena? -Sam lo miró con los ojos vidriosos-. ¿No quieres ser feliz?

¡Claro que quería serlo! Y con Cas a su lado, además. ¿Qué le costaba intentarlo? 

¿Y si corría antes de que se fuera? Quizás pudiera convencerle de que trabajara en algún teatro de los alrededores, o que fuera a visitarle algún fin de semana, o... 

\- ¡Dean! -Sam lo sacó de su ensoñación-. ¡Vamos! Ve a por él.

Dean le sonrió. Le dio un abrazo de oso a su hermano y salió corriendo por donde mismo había entrado.

 

 

 

El parque de atracciones no quedaba muy lejos de donde ellos vivían, por eso la noche anterior habían ido andando; para evitar quebraderos de cabeza a la hora de aparcar, pero ahora por la mañana no habría allí ni un alma. Cogió el Impala y lo puso a toda velocidad para llegar cuanto antes. Cuando llegó, aparcó de cualquier manera y salió disparado hacia el muelle. Comenzó yendo a paso ligero, tanto que casi ni pisaba el suelo. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que había comenzado a caer una fina pero persistente llovizna sobre él. Al llegar donde había estado la tienda y las caravanas la noche anterior, descubrió que allí ya no había nada.

Se paró en seco, negándose a creer que lo hubiera perdido. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se despeinó a la par que varias gotas habían comenzado a resbalarle por el rostro. 

Ya no estaba. Cas ya no estaba. Se había ido para siempre y él sólo tenía el recuerdo de esa noche para soñar con él cuando se sintiera solo.

Como un alma en pena, recorrió lentamente el parque de atracciones. Todo estaba apagado y sin vida, nada que ver con apenas unas horas atrás, donde todo era vida y color. Se paseó entre las atracciones, recordando especialmente las que había probado con Castiel la noche anterior.

Cuando llegó a la noria, no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia arriba, recordando vivamente aquel momento. 

\- Lo he intentado -susurró-, pero no ha sido suficiente.

Entonces se le ocurrió que, si encontraba la máquina de Zoltar, podría pedir un deseo. No perdía nada por intentarlo, ¿no?

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el mismo sitio de la noche anterior, pero cuando llegó, no había rastro de nada. Parecía como si todo se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Ni rastro de Zoltar ni de nada.

Miró hacia el suelo. Allí tendría que estar ese maldito echador de cartas mecánico, pero en su lugar sólo había unos tablones mojados y restos de lo que parecía ser una bombilla rota. 

Dean se agachó para ponerse de cuclillas. Ya no podía hacer nada más.

\- Lo siento -susurró mientras el agua de la lluvia y alguna que otra lágrima comenzaron a caerle por el rostro-. No sé qué más hacer.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, viendo la lluvia caer, sintiéndola sobre su cuerpo pero sin importarle realmente. Cuando se incorporó, supo que había tenido que estar bastante rato agachado por el dolor que sintió en las rodillas. 

A paso lento y cansado, caminó hacia el coche. Iba arrastrando los pies, mirándoselos, viendo cómo el agua le mojaba las punteras de las botas y le dejaba el borde de los pantalones vaqueros completamente empapados. 

\- ¿Me estabas buscando?

Dean levantó la cabeza y miró al frente. Apoyado sobre el capó del Impala estaba Cas, completamente mojado pero con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Dean habría puesto el grito en el cielo al que osase rozar su coche, pero ahora, ésta vez, eso no podría importarle menos.

Caminó rápido los pocos metros que le faltaban para llegar a él, y cuando lo tuvo delante, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo y estrecharlo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Castiel se dejó hacer. Dean lo había empujado sobre el capó, así que no le quedó más remedio que sentarse encima y separar las piernas para hacerle un hueco a ese grandullón que parecía no querer soltarle nunca. 

\- Cas -susurró sin deshacer el abrazo-. Pensé que te habías ido, que no volvería a verte.

\- Yo también lo creía -movió la cabeza hacia un lado para que sus palabras no se hundieran entre los pliegues de la camisa de Dean-, pero esta mañana, justo antes de irnos, llegó nuestro representante y nos informó de que un teatro local quiere contratarnos para actuar aquí, por lo menos durante un año.

Dean jamás había escuchado mejores noticias que esas. Se apartó un poco y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Os quedáis? -le preguntó sin poder dejar de mirarle-. ¿Te quedas?

Castiel sonrió y asintió. De nuevo se vio envuelto en ese poderoso abrazo de Dean, pero no le importó.

\- Sí.

Se estaban poniendo chorreando bajo la lluvia, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Sólo habían bastado varias horas juntos y un par de ellas separados para comprender que la cosa estaba clara; no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

Cuando por fin Dean lo soltó, se lo quedó mirando, asegurándose de que todo era real, que no era un sueño y que tenían toda la vida por delante.

\- Tengo el día libre -Castiel le apartó una gota de lluvia que le caía por la mejilla y le sonrió-. ¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio a pasar el día?

Dean lo miró. Cas tenía mala cara, con algo de ojeras y el semblante cansado. Seguramente como él. Ninguno de los dos habían dormido nada la noche anterior, así que el plan que se le pasó por la cabeza era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir.

\- Mi hermano no va a estar en casa prácticamente todo el día. ¿Te vienes, nos duchamos, desayunamos y... vemos la tele en el sofá?

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse. Eso de “ver la tele en el sofá” había sonado demasiado raro a la par que evidente, pero no sería él el que se opusiera a algo que quería que pasara sin lugar a dudas.

\- Me parece un buen plan.

Despacio, se separaron y se montaron en el coche. Cuando llegaron a casa de Dean ninguno pudo apartar las manos el uno del otro durante todo el día. Tras ducharse y comer algo, se tiraron en el sofá a ver la tele. Comenzaron a besarse, pero el cansancio y las emociones vividas pudieron con ellos y, poco a poco, fueron quedándose dormidos.

 

Sam llegó a casa varias horas más tarde. Dejó su mochila y varios libros que traía en la mano sobre la mesa del salón y entró para saludar a Dean. Se paró en seco en medio de la habitación cuando vio la televisión encendida y a Dean tumbado en el sofá con otro chico. Sam lo reconoció enseguida y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

 

Salió sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. No le había quedado claro si el destino estaba escrito o no, pero se alegraba enormemente que su hermano hubiera hecho las paces con el suyo.

 

 

 

FIN 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
